This invention relates generally to shoe covers and, more particularly, to a shoe wrap and system for covering spikes on a track shoe so as to prevent damage to both the spikes and surface being walked on.
Participants in the sport of track often find it necessary or prudent to change their shoes between events. Such frequent changes are often because the sharp spikes of the track shoes may damage surfaces upon which the wearer may traverse, such as wood, tile, or even cement surfaces. Further, walking on surfaces other than the track may cause damage to the spikes themselves or simply result in a conglomeration of foreign substances within the spikes such as mud and grass. In addition, it is generally difficult to walk on normal surfaces with shoes
Various devices have been proposed in the art for covering the spikes of a track shoe or for protecting surfaces walked on by a wearer of track shoes. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not provide a removable sole for protecting surfaces from the spikes of a track shoe that is held in place by hook and loop fasteners so as to be quick to attach or detach.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a shoe wrap for covering the spikes of a track shoe so that a surface being walked on is not damaged. Further, it would be desirable to have a shoe wrap for track shoes that is easy to attach and detach and compact to store when not in use. In addition, it would be desirable to have a shoe wrap having multiple layers and that is useful regardless of the pattern of spikes on the shoe.